


For Sherlock

by crimsonwinter



Series: Johnlock Poetry [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, what i wish i could tell that bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You deserve to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of johnlock poetry

Sherlock, you deserve the world.

You deserve to be the best damn detective anyone’s ever known, and you deserve to be with the man you love.

And, should you find that you don’t want to solve cases, sniff victims, chase baddies… Then you can settle down somewhere with bees and a dog. I’m sure John won’t mind.

No, I’m sure he’ll follow you anywhere. Such a good man, he is. A bit angry, maybe, but once he’s with you for certain, whispering to you that he’s never going anywhere, he’ll be at peace.

Because that’s what you deserve, Sherlock. 

You’ve seen so much pain, yours or no, and it’s time you woke up, warm and happy in a soft bed with not so much as a back ache.

And when you wake, a solid, comfortable weight will be snug in your arms. And he’ll rouse a bit, as you do, and he’ll look up with sleepy blue eyes and laugh at a smile at you.

He might have morning breath, but you can easily solve that by playfully pushing him off the bed.

Of course, then you’ll have to slip down, pull the sheets with you, and fall on top of him, never feeling as anything as sweet as the lively, war-hardened body under you.

Maybe then your ever-churning mind might slow a bit, and the intensity of deducing every little thing will turn into a slow hum when he’s with you. 

John Watson, your John Watson, will touch you and it’ll be like the pining, the heart break, and the pain never happened. Not you to, not to him - a separate timeline where you didn’t end up here. 

It’ll all melt away because of his eyes, his hands, his lips. It’ll all blend into one sweet dream, one that’s been hanging just out of reach for far too long.

Because you deserve the world, Sherlock Holmes, and the world deserves you. So buckle your boots and tell that man that you care for him, love him fiercely, and kiss him on the mouth.

You deserve to be happy, and damn us all if you never are.


End file.
